Barcelona and beyond
by Jewelshoes
Summary: The end, boy gets girl and they all live happily ever after. Or do they? This is the story of the Doctor and Rose's happy ending. This is a collection of their travels together.Set post 'The Ones He Left Behind' but you don't need to have read it to understand. Lots of Rosex11 fluff


**Barcelona and beyond **

**So, this is a continuation of The Ones He Left Behind, you don't have to have read it to understand this. If you do want to read The Ones He Left Behind you can get at it via my profile. But if not to set the scene better I'll just tell you that Rose and the Doctor were married (to John -10.5- and River) and as they both died, they ended up travelling together again. This will be just a collection of moments from the Doctor and Rose's travels. Hope you enjoy it!**

"And I present to you Miss Tyler-" In one twirl the Doctor straightened his bowtie and flung the TARDIS door open "-Barcelona! Ready?" Silently Rose nodded, and slipping her hand into his they step out into the street. The noise of the crowd was overwhelming and for a moment the two of them stood still in awe. A scent of exotic spices and a distant aroma of wood smoke over washed the pair, and Rose laughed in wonder as deep auburn sun created a light glitter in the air.

"This is Barcelona?_ The_ Barcelona?" Her innocent marvel amused him, and he laughed throwing his arms in the air and taking hers with him.

"You've been to other planets before."

"-Yes but not for so long! It's beautiful… "

"Excuse me? Excuse me? Excuse me madam?" Rose span round to face the aloft figure of a dog, a greyhound to be precise, standing on two paws. Realising Rose wasn't moving the Doctor tugged at her clothing causing her to topple onto him.

"Oh my god! But they're dogs?!" Rose clutched onto his amused frame laughing hysterically "Dogs with no noses! They're dogs with no noses! This is really Barcelona. We're finally here." She said the last sentences as statements but the Doctor answered her anyway.

"Well I did promise. And I always keep my promises – well apart from that one time with old Henry… I couldn't help it; she was Anne Boleyn after all…" The Doctor babbled on to himself, as Rose dragged him by the sleeve around the market. Markets were Barcelona's speciality, he told her as they walked, famous for holding just about anything, which was true as Rose shortly found out.

"No?! No, it can't be?!" Rose stuttered as she made a beeline towards a small item lying on a stall that was obscured from the Doctor's view. "Doctor we have to get this. Seriously, who'd have thought they would have the Spice Girls on another bloody planet?! Mum would love this!" Rose began lurched forward and picked up the CD when a paw rested on her arm.

"Alright love? Do you know what this is?" A large no-nosed English bulldog gripped the CD in its paws, waving it in front of Rose's bemused face. "This is a CD," he paused, waiting for confused murmur from his costumer. After a moment he began his explanation anyway. "It's from England – it's a place on Earth," he confirmed in case any of his audience had any queries. "This was made over a thousand years ago, and yet I'm proud to say, it's still in peek condition – I personally make sure we only sell the best," the Doctor and Rose nodded, their eyes glinting with laughter but their faces still portraying the perfect costumer. "It was made in 1997, Earth time that is. It's got a song on it, yes you see my dear that's how they used to listen to music back then. It was all very complicated and I'm sure your time is precious, so I won't waste it explaining the dynamics of a CD player, as it was called. If you want to listen to it, love, you'll have to find some place you can convert it, I doubt many places will even no was a CD is these days. Anyway it's a band called the, the, the-"

"Spice Girls?" Rose added helpfully.

"Yes, yes," the man spluttered, seemingly offended at the height of his costumer's knowledge. "Yes they were called the Spice Girls, very popular in their time they were. Anyway this will be 33 cricks please."

"Doctor?" Rose held up the CD for the Doctor to see.

"Well-"He shrugged holding up the CD and spinning is around his finger with a grin as the stall holder looked on in annoyance. "- I've always loved a bit of the Spice Girls." He pulled out a handful of brick like objects and scattered them on the table. The bulldog gathered the change greedily, turning his attention to another customer.

"Thank you." Rose broke into a grin and linking arms with the Doctor they began to walk in step through the busy crowds. The sun streamed through the air and he pulled her aside from the swarms. Soon they were pinned against the iron railings, watching the suns set. One after another the crimson balls of fire disappeared below the shimmering river that rang through the market.

"They didn't have the Spice girls in-" she broke off, but he knew where she meant anyway. Pete's world. For a moment she couldn't look at him, it all seemed too sudden. She felt she hadn't stopped since the funeral. Hadn't stopped to think. Now they were here. On another planet. It all felt too sudden. She missed her mum, she missed Pete and most of all she missed John. She felt the world spin around her, the planet twisting into a messy smudge. Her legs began to sway and involuntarily she let go of the railings.

"Rose!" In a moment he caught her as she began to fall. Wrapping his arms around her, he brought her shivering frame up with him. Her head rested on his shoulders and he murmured softly to her. "I've got you. It's ok. You're safe. Rose, I've got you."

His gentle tones awoke her and slowly she brought her arms around him. Her heavy breathing ruffled his hair and silently her tears rested on his jacket.

"I've got you. I'm sorry, it was too soon. I wasn't thinking."

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry, I'm just, it's just it is just so different. I forget what it was like to travel. To travel with you. I just miss them all so much." He missed them too. He missed them all. But he had experienced so many times he was good at hiding it. He didn't know what to say. What to say to make her feel alright again. He wanted to tell her he loved her. Because, well he did. But it was too soon and he knew that. So instead he just told her it silently. He hugged her tighter and in his mind he told her he loved her and he had thought he would never see again and now she was here with him and he never wanted to let her go.

**So, what do you think? Shall I carry it on? I hope you liked it. It's my first story of 2013. Happy New Year lovely reader :) and please review.**


End file.
